New
by MCstarz1617
Summary: Bella is suriously hurt by Laurent and she needs blood transfusions. So Jacob gives her his blood. Summary sucks! story is better than it sounds Promise! Jacob/Bella
1. Chapter 1

"Now this won't hurt, much." Laurent hissed in my ear as his cold hands raked down my face. The next thing I knew I was pinned up against a tree as a huge russet wolf stood crouched defensively in front of me. Snarls came from the other wolves that surrounded me and Laurent. A giant black wolf lunged at Laurent and latched onto his arm. A shrill shriek came from the black vampire as the pack tried to tear him apart. Laurent lunged at the russet wolf in front of me, throwing him out of his way. Laruent grabbed me by the neck and threw me across the clearing, I hit a tree on the far side of the space front first. I felt the majority of my ribs break and then a sudden puncturing feeling as my heart slowed. I hit the ground with a resounding thud, the last thing I remembered hearing before it all went black was familiar comforting husky voice I had fallen in love with. The voice of the _person_ I had fallen in love with. The voice of my Jacob screaming my name in agony.

I remember waking up to a scorching hot hand rubbing mine and voices saying that I needed many transfusions, I had six broken ribs but that I was going to be okay. The hand that was holding mine relaxed noticibly. Then the familar voice of my best friend murmered.

" I'll do it, I'll give her my blood." What!? What was he thinking!? HE wasn't able to give me that much blood. A soft vioce replied to Jacob.

"Well Mr. Black, are you sure you can handel us taking four pints of your blood?" What?! I screamed in my head for the second time. Wasn't she going to tell him thats to much!? God, I gotta quit screaming in my head, its giving me a headache.

"Most definatley, its for my Bella." Jacob whispered back softly, his voice saturated with so much love and adoration it knocked me breathless. The memory of him telling me of how the Quileute's were supposedly decended from wolves and something else called imprinting. The picture of the russet wolf in the clearing flashed through my head, and then Jacob's vioce right then. It was as if my mind was trying to tell me something. It clicked. Jacob was a werewolf, and somehow that realization didn't scare me it comforted me. Mabey Jacob had imprinted on me? I didn't know. I would ask him if I could, but right now it seemed as if my body was useless. Sudden pressure on my hand and a slight hiss told me they had hooked the IV into Jacob for his blood.

What seemed like hours later for me after having and internal argument with myself over being mad at Jake later for doing something so reckless and stupid as giving four pints of blood or to kiss him for saving my life, I felt smething warm flow into my arm, Jake's blood. I quickly gained the strength to squeeze Jake's hand and to open my eyes. Yup, kiss him.

"Bells?" Jacob murmered into my ear, as he squeezed back. His gourgeous face came into my view, etched with worry.

"Jake." I croaked back, my lips feeling chaped. Jacob smiled hugely, it was the biggest smile of relief that I had ever seen.

"Charlie, Dad, Renee, Phil! She's awake!" Jacob called happily to the closed doors which suddenly were thrown open by the other Quileute boys, my mom and Phil, Charlie and Billy.

"Oh Bella." My mom cried as she wrapped me in her arms.

"Hi mom." I whispered back although the chatter from the boys was so loud I doubt she could hear me. After many 'Hello's' and laughing Jacob, Mom, Phil, Billy, and Charlie shooed the boys out of the room.

"Guy's, do you think I could talk to Bella alone?" Jake asked the adults. They all nodded quietly.

"Call us back in when your ready." Mom said softly, giving Jake a warm smile. As the adult exited the room, Jake looked at me determination written on his face.

"Bella, I love you." Jake murmered softly as he rubbed my IV point, where his blood was draining into me.

"I love you too, Jake," he looked up at me with hope. "promise, swear to God." He hugged me and kissed me, looking at me with the same adoration and love that had layered his vioce earlier.

~*~

After weeks of laying in the hospitale bed with nothing to do except talk and play the ps2 that the hospital had, I was allowed to go home. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, to walk with basically a half shattered ribcage. Though I didn't find out that fact until I got home, Jake had carried me to the car. The months went by in a blur after I got home, I spent pretty much all my time with friends and the boys over with Jacob. I always fun hanging out with them, it never got old. We always had something to do, whether it was swiming in the ocean at First Beach when it was nice out or shooting of illegal fireworks in the dead of night. My life was perfect. Until July 23rd at 8:09 pm, that was the night Edward called after leaving me eight months ago. I got pissed at him, I yelled I screamed and I finally hung up. I ran down the stairs and outside yelling a "I'm going to Jake's!" over my shoulder for Charlie. I was hot, my body was burning, I was seeing red and shaking terribly. I was scared, I ran. I ran into the woods, forgetting about my truck. The shaking was even worse now, my vision had gone completely red, I exploded with a huge cry of anger that quickly turned into a howl. I bolted, this feeling was amazing yet terrifying all at the same time. I didn't know what was happening, I heard voices in my head, I heard many things smelled many things. I ran to Jacob's, hoping he could help me, hoping he would know what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob POV

I was jolted awake by quiet whimpers and loud snarls. Alarmed, I ran to my my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness I saw a beautiful stone grey/black she-wolf in the midst of my pack. The she-wolf was whimpering, her ears flat against her head, her body shaking with fright. Something was so familiar about her eyes, they were the eyes of my imprint, my _Bella_. I ran down the stairs and out the door, phasing instantly.

'_Sam, what the hell is going on?'_ I hissed in my head.

'_New wolf, as you can clearly see. The thing is that she won't let us in her head though we all can hear very quiet fragments of her thoughts. We don't know who she is.' _Sam replied. I went silent, everything seemed to freeze. The quiet silence was disrupted when a familiar warm soft voice, a voice that melted my heart, caused us all to jump as the scream entered our heads.

_'JACOB, HELP ME!'_ Sam froze as did the rest of the pack.

_'Bella, honey?'_ I whispered in my head. A sudden rush of thoughts, emotions, and memories flooded my mind. They were Bella's thoughts and memories, her mind becoming the pack's. We all could feel her terror and pain. We all understood perfectly, we had gone through the same thing.

'_Help me Jake, please.' _Bella whined again, her high-pitched squeel of a whine meeting our ears. I had to help her, she was my imprint, my everything. '_I knew it.'_ Bella said again as she walked up to me and nuzzled my shoulder. '_I just knew it_.'

'_Bella, how?'_ How had she known, how had she figured it out?

'_I felt it Jake, when I phased, that the one I was bound to was out there. That pull led me to outside your window. I knew it was you.' _Bella murmered, nuzzling me again before her helpless cry of 'Help me.' echoed in my head again.

'_Bella you have to phase back. Go behind the garage and you'll find a small shed. Inside you'll find bins of clothes with the names of the boys on them. Find mine and pull on something, 'Kay.'_ I instructed in my head, Bella had placed herself infront of me, sitting back on her haunches, looking like a frightend child.

'_But...How do I _phase_ back Jake?' _Bell whimpered again, I saw Quil step forward. I barked a growl at him. He stepped back into the pack. A crack of a twing sounded on the boarder of the woods behind my house. Bella whirlled around as the whole pack focused on the sound, my Bella was snarling in front of me.

'_You came back, why? Yeah I know you can hear me, I hear you to!'_ Bella snarled in her head, obviously yelling at someone. I heard nothing so how could Bella? Another snarl broke my thoughts, but this time it wasn't from any of us. Edward Cullen stepped forward out of the gloom of the black forest. He was in a crouch, his teeth bared at my Bella and I.

"How? When? You son of a-." Cullen was cut off as Bella and Leah lunged at his throut. He threw Leah a few feet, her body slapping into a tree. Quil and Embry ran to her, to see if she was alright. I was relieved when she got up with inly a slight limp. Bella lunged again, but I reacted to, grabbing the scruff of her beautiful neck.

_'Bella, honey, stop!'_ I ordered in my head, loosening my grip on Bella's scruff. She calmed and looked back at me, love in her eyes. I felt the bond that held us together strengthen as she brushed against me.

_'Now, answer her Cullen. Now! Before I let her rip you apart!'_ I hissed at Edward as Bella shook with rage. My little terror girl. Bella looked back at me again and grinned, she had heard me.

"I came back tonight, when I called you Bella. I wanted you back, but I see I cannot have you anymore. You are not only an imprint but my arch enemy. I still love you but your feelings aren't reciprocated anymore, for you have imprinted to." Edward stated calmly, grnning as I froze. Bella imprinted, on who? I felt my heart start to shatter, I had just gotten her back and now I was going to lose her?! No! I started to shake, releseing my hold on Bella. She looked at me again, pain in her eyes as I felt her pain to.

_'Jake, please listen to me. Its you, it always has been you. HE just clouded my feelings. Please Jake, I can't lose you and you can't lose me.'_ Bella cried in her mind, pleading with her eyes. I noted that the pack had gone still, they were watching us. The words sunk in, she had imprinted on _me_! I jumped up into the air, the feeling of pure joy overwhelming me. Bella yipped before running off behing the shed. Her wolfish head popped back in an instant.

_'Uh, Jake? You never really told me how to phase back.'_ Bella whispered in my head. I heard our pack snort and bark with laughter.

_'Oh shut up guys!' _ I snarled. Everybody but Sma went quiet. I ignored him. _'Anyway Bella, just think of being human.' _ Bella nodded as I just stared at her. She was back about fifteen minnutes later, in a pair of my smaller cutoffs and one of my shirts.

"Well, now that thats taken care of," Bella walked up to Cullen. A look of disgust on her beautiful face. "I can do this." Bella puched Cullen straight in the jaw. We all heard a sickening crack as Bella dislocated his jaw but brok a few fingers in the prosses. She hissed but show no other sign of pain. She was a wolf now, she had a high tolerance for pain. We all winced as Edward put his jaw back into place and took a swing at Bella. Which she easily doged, a high peel of laughter coming from her chest and ringing in the air. The front door flew open.

"What the _hell_ is going on out here." Dad said menacingly as he stared at us all, a small hiss of anger spitting its way from his chest as his eyes landed on Cullen.

"We have a new member of the pack Billy." I hadn't noticed that Sam and the pack had phased back. He was grinning like a fool as he watched Bella easily doge Cullen's attacks. She had gained a lot of balance. The pack was standing around Cullen and Bella, cheering on their newest pack member. Even Leah was cheering, wow. I ran to the shed and phased back myself, coming out wearing a huge smile. I heard another crack, a low animalistic whine and the pack snarl. My head whipped over to were Bella was and saw her holding her shoulder.

"Well I'll be damned Cullen, you actually got one on me!" Bella laughed as she rolled her shoulder. Cullen hissed menacinlly.

"Well would you look at that, Bella's a wolf! But how?" Dad turned to Sam who shrugged his shoulders.

"The blood transfusions that Jakey boy here gave Bells in the hospitale. The blood cells carried the werewolf gene. The gene infused itself with Bella's DNA, making her a wolf." Sam said nonchalontly, I grinned slightly. I had made my Bella a wolf. I felt warm arms around my torso, and by warm I mean like 108.9 warm.

"Hey Jake?," I turned to Bella and cocked an eybrow, drowning out Dad and Sam's conversation. "help me get the leech off the rez.?" I grinned and whipped Bella onto my back. She yelped, literally.

"Sure Bells honey, sure." I laughed as I walked up to Cullen, his disgustinly sweet scent enveloping both Bella and I. I wrinkled my nose as I heard a small "bleck" come from behind me. I smiled again.

"Off the rez. Cullen, before I let Bella chase you off." I growled at Cullen who just snorted.

"Bring it on mutt, she-wolf there can't scare me off." Cullen laughed as Bella hoped down from my back. She started to shake, snarls and growls erupting from her chest. I could tell she wasn't really gonna phase but Cullen didn't. His eyes widened and he bolted off the reservation in an instant. Bella smiled and calmed, crossing her arms.

"That was fun." Bella said with an even bigger smile gracing her face. The pack cheered and chanted Bella's name over and over. Even Leah slung her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Welcome to the pack wolf girl." Leah laughed as she tightened her grip on Bella's shoulders slightly. Bella beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV: Next Day. Bella had spent the night at Jake's.

I still can't believe I'm a wolf! And, oh God, how do I tell Charlie?!

"Billy, Jake, Sam!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I laughed when, instead of getting only the three men I wanted, Jake had brought the whole pack.

"You called darlin'?" Jake saluted me as he shook with laughter. They boys laughed as they to saluted me.

"Yeah, little help with the dilema of Charlie! How am I gonna tell him?! He'll freak and have a heart attack and thats the last thing I need to have happen. And what about Mom and Phil?!" I was having a full out panic attack as the boys kept laughing. Only Jacob had become worried.

"Relax Bells, we already told him! Yes, he _did_ freak out a _little_ but nothing major. He's coming over at noon. And as far as your mom, well we'll face tomorrow's problems tomorrow, and in the meantime be content to live for today." Sam reassured although it didn't work.

"You already told him?! God Sam, I oughta beat the crap outta you!" I snarled in his direction yet I didn't lose my temper. Sam held his hands up in surrender, his face held shock. "What?!"

"I'm impressed Bella, any of the boys here would've already phased and tried to rip my throut out." Sam said, his voice holding the same shock that his face did. I shrugged and smirked as I gave Leah a little wink. I didn't know what it was but Leah and I had a sisterly pull now.

"Hey, what can I say. Jake's standin' right next to you." I shrugged again as my pack laughed again. Jake stepped forward and hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear.

"You ready sweetheart?" I looked up him in confusion as I heard tires coming up the gravel road. My head whipped to Sam again.

"I thought you said Charlie was supposed to be here at_ noon_!" I quietly hissed at Sam. I glanced at the clock that was hanging just inside Jake's garage. It read 12:00. "Cool, I can see all the way into Jake's garage now." Sam shrugged and laughed as he walked over to Charlie who had been standing akwardly beside his cruser. I blew out a breath and glared daggers at Sam's back. Oh, if looks could kill!

"Charlie! Good to see you!" Jacob called over the top of my head as he struggled to keep hold of my trembling form. I realised how close I was to phasing, and with Jake right there, Charlie, the pack. I calmed almost instanly. I smiled as I reaslised that Jake was the first thing that came to my mind and was all that I thought about. Ah, the power of imprinting.

"Jake." I heard hatred in my fathers voice, Sam had obviously told him about the blood thing. I snarled, how dare he use that tone with my Jacob! Jake's grip tightened on my body as he kissed by hair.

"It's alright darling, it's fine." Jacob whispered into my hair. I struggled again, I had to go think.

"Jacob, let me go please. I need to go think of how to talk to Charlie." I looked up at Jake, there was evident worry in his gaze. "I promise I'll be back in twenty minnutes. If I'm gone longer than that, come for me alright." Jake nodded and let his grip drop. I ran a few feet forward, stopped to look back at Jake, and phased. I bolted into the forest, leaving my Jacob, pack, and dad behind. I howled.

~*~

I watched as my Bella ran into the forest, her beautiful white coat disapearing into the brush. I turned back to my pack and Charlie, a questioning look was on Sam's face.

"You really did it Charlie, you pissed her off." I laughed and shook my head before catching said man's gaze. Charlie was staring at the spot where Bella had phased, where the clothes she had been wearing were strewn all over. His head snapped to me.

"I what now?" Charlie snapped at me, I knew that if Bella would've been here she would've lost it and phased because of his tone. Us wolves don't take those kind of tones used with our imprints very well.

"You ticked her off, you got her mad so she ran." I snapped back, my frame shaking. A whine came from the forest, I saw Bella sitting on the edge of the trees. Her whine told me not to lose it, Charlie was still her father. I calmed.

"How did I do that? Charlie asked, his tone nicer, his eyes locked on Bella's disapearing form. Tears were in his eyes, his gaze was one of a father who was losing his daughter to the world. Except this world was not one that I would want to lose _my_ daughter to.

"Your tone, she heard the hatred in it and it made her mad. Us wolves don't take those kind of tones used with our imprints to well." I said calmlly, the pack had settled back to watch.

"Your what?" Charlie asked again his eyes flickering between me and the trees.

"Imprints, our soul mates, the one we're ment to be with. It's a wolf thing. Bella is my imprint and vice a versa." I shrugged again as Bella pranced out of the forest and into the little shed with clothes. She came out in another pair of my clothes. She ran up to me and jumped into my arms.

"Destroy my clothes much!" I joked as the pack laughed. Bella stuck her tounge out at me and hopped from my arms. She walked up to Charlie and hugged him. His eyes widened at Bella's body temp. she ran about 106-107.9 I guessed, but he hugged her back nonetheless.

"I heard you learn about the imprint thing," Bella gazed up at Charlie like a child. "and I'm happy dad, trust me ." Charlie hugged Bella tighter than before.

"As long as your okay, I'm fine with the whole werewolf thing. I'm just a little freaked." Charlie laughed back as he releised his daughter. Bella's face lit up.

"I know dad, I'm freaked too," Bella laughed and walked back to me and the pack. "but it's really cool being a wolf. I can do this." Bella grabbed Quil and tackled him to the ground. She had him pinned in a second, and you can't pin Quil, trust me.

"My she-wolf." I said softly as the whole pack whipped their heads around to the smell of brownies and apple cider.

"Emily baked brownies!" Quil exclaimed as he and the other boys raced over to get their hands on Emily's baking

"Sam! Help me!" Emily shried as Kim, Rachel, and Claire hurried yo Jared, Paul, and Quil. I heard my Bella giggle slightly, the sound resonating in my ears, as she walked back to Charlie,

"Dad, Emily is Sam's imprint. The little girl in Quil's arms, that's Claire, his imprint," Charlie looked at Bella incrediously, his eyebrows disapearing into his hairline. "yes, she is young, but Quil will be the best big brother, best friend, and eventual lover that little girl will ever have." Claire squeeled as Quil threw her into the air, catching her with a certian grace.

"Anyway, the Quileute woman in Jared's arms is Kim, _his_ imprint. So, ya see Dad, I'm not the only wolf girl. Literally." Bella explained, her sweet voice dying into a soft laugh, she motioned to Leah. Speaking of Leah, I glanced over to her, she was absorbed in her cellphone. She was texting. Charlie chuckled softly as he ruffled Bella's already wind-swept hair. He slumbered over to the pack, chancing for a brownie. I snuck up behind Bella though she could clearly hear me, pulling her into a loving hug. I placed featherlight kisses from her collerbone to the special spot behind her ear, causing Bella to squirm in my arms. She sighed contently and turned to face me.

"It seems like Charlie is taking it well." I murmered as I placed my lips softly to hers. Bella smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me back.

"I think he's just repressing most of it, not willing to deal with it now. Try saying that when it finnallysettles in, I think I may have to destroy all of the shotgun slugs in the state." Bella laughed musically, her head falling back easily. I to laughed as Bella tried to squrim closer to me, growling when pushed herself flush against me but finding it wasn't close enough. I took a deep giddy breath, gasping as the sickly sweet scent assalted my nose _again._ I growled deep in my chest, Bella pulled back and cocked her head to the side in a question.

"Take a test of the air." I snarled as I set her down reluctantly, knowing what was coming next. I noticed that the happy laughter that had filled the air moments before had stopped. Sam was now trying to get Charlie into the saftey of the house as said man's eyes stayed locked on his trembling daughter. I turned my head back to Bella as she disapeared into the forest again. She didn't bother to phase.

"What the HELL!? Why did you come back?! Didn't you head my previous warning?! Aparently not, 'cause your standing _right_ in front of me!" Bella shrieked, her beautiful voice raised in anger. There was a muffled groan and snarls that didn't come from my Bella and then a cry of agony that quickly changed into a howl. Then it was silent, no one moved. I cried out as I felt my heart break and pain wash over me, it was as if someone had taken a red hot iron and shoved it through my nervous system, sending my pain sensors into over drive.

"Damnit Sam, what the hell is going on?!" I heard Charlie scream from inside the house. Though I didn't know what Sam's reply was, I was already phased and running with Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, Jared and the rest of the pack, counting out Sam. Whimpers and snarls reached my ears as I neared the clearing where Bella had first seen us. I burst through the thicket, my brothers right behind me. What I saw shattered my already broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob's POV

My Bella was laying in the middle if the clearing, her head back and her back right leg twisted in a way it wasn't ment to be twisted, the bone was comletely shattered. Edward was leaning over her, a wicked smile in his face. Jared snarled out in disbelief and rage, Cullen's head snapped up revelaing his redish-brown eyes. He had gone rouge. I snarled in outrage and pain as Edward cackled crazily, he wasn't the same man that my Bella had known he was rouge and demented. Cullen took Bella's shattered led in his hand and held it before twisting. Bella screeched as a sickening crack sounded throughout the clearing. I bolted towards Cullen, intending to rip him apart myself, but he twisted Bella's leg again, sending me to the ground as I felt her agonizing pain. Bella cried out again, her tourtured, haunting cry bringing all of us up short, everybody winced. I never knew an angel could make that kind of cry and I _never _wanted to hear that ever again. I somehow made it onto my feet and lunged at Edward again, this time making contact with his forearm. Edward shrieked and tore me off of him, throwing me into a tree, bolting a split second later.

'_Jacob, we're going after him. You get Bella back to the house and Sam, we'll take care of the bloodsucker.' _Paul said to me as I struggled to my feet, my pack bolting past me.

'_Aiy aiy captin.'_ I muttered as I ran over to Bella. She was crying softly, her eyes were scrunched in pain. '_Bella, Bella honey please, you'll be alright. I just gotta get you back to the house, back to Sam. You'll be fine in a few hours okay, I'm so sorry sweetheart.'_ Bella struggled to stand, but finally made it. I grabbed hold of her scruff, supporting her. Together we finally made it back to the house, when we broke through the treeline Bella collapsed, her leg couldn't hold her anymore. Bella cried out again as the fall jared her leg, I whimpered knowing there wasn't a thing I could do. Bella's cry caught the attention of the people in the house, moments later Charlie, Sam, Billy, and the girls came running out of the house. Everybody gasped though I paid them no attention, I hung my head over Bella's form, my body shaking as I silently cried. I felt a human hand on my shoulder, gentally soothing me. I looked down at Sam, my tears still falling into my fur.

"Jacob, you need to phase back, we need to know what happened." Sam ordered as Charle ran to Bella. I had to fight back the urge to snarl at him as his hands slid softly over Bella's fur. I nodded to Sam, tearing my eyes fron Charlie and my lover. I ran to the shed as fast as I could, phasing even faster. I threw open my bin of clothes and flung on cutoffs and a shirt. I smashed the lid back on and tore back to Bella. Sam was currentally checking Bella, when he gentally tounched her shattered leg she cried out, I snarled loudly. Sam looked back at me as Charlie sat stone still over Bella.

"What happened Jacob? What did he do?" Sam said gentally as I held Bella's head in my lap, the tears streming down my face. I shook my head, desperately trying to clear it.

"He shattered her leg, he threw her around like a ragdoll, the others went after him. He's gone rouge." I said softly, my hand stroking Bella's head, her eyes closing in sleep.

"I knew it, I knew he wasn't good for her, I knew it would come down to _something_ like this. A father feels these things." Charlie cried out, his hands flying up, Sam had told him everything, about the wolves the vampires, everything. Sam hissed.

"Jake, you need to help Bella phase back, it will be easier for her bone to heal." Sam said in his Alpha voice, one day I would be able to use that voice. I nodded and gentally shook Bella awake.

"Sam, take Charlie into the house, Bella and I will be there in a few." I took charge, Sam understood, it was a reflex habbit when it came to our imprints. After Charlie was safely in the house and away from all the windows I had Bella phase back and I shrugged my shirt off, helping her put it on.

"Ow." Bella muttered as I picked her up, thank God my shirt was one of my longer ones, it covered her down to her knees. I choked back a sob unsucessfully, Bella looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." I murmered, leaning down to kiss Bella sweetly. I walked up the stairs slowly, being sure not to jostle my angel in anyway.

"It's alright love, there was no way you could've known." Bella whispered back, her head resting against my chest and her eyes closed. I gentaly shifted Bella to one arm so I could open the door. My essence, my everything hissed in pain.

"How long? How long until my bone heals?" Bella asked through gritted teeth as I walked through the door.

"Hour and a half at the least three at the most." I wimpered as I walked into the livingroom.

"Good God Bella, we have to get you to the hospitale!" Charlie exclaimed as he raised himself from the couch. Bella gave her father a quizzical look.

"Charlie, you _do_ realize that I have a tempeture of 108. I should be dead with that kind of temp, you can't exactally waltz into the hospitale and have me checked in without _some_ kind of speculation. That speculation will lead to rumors and worse, I _will not _put myself before my pack. We heal fast, Jacob gave my bone about hour and a half to three hours to heal. I'll be fine." Bella explained, leaving Charlie speechless, he only nodded. I set Bella on the couch as the door flew open, the guys stepping into the room. They all had triumphant looks on their faces, Sam, Bella and I all knew what those looks ment. They had gotten him, Edward, and tore him apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV.

I collapsed back against the couch, tears falling down my face. He was dead, the pack had got him. I cried out, Jacob was my one and only now yet I still held the Cullen family in my heart, and knowing that their hurting now only caused me more pain. Warm arms wrapped around my torso, scorching lips pressing to my forehead.

"There's gonna be a war now isn't there?" I gasped out as Charlie frantically questioned Paul.

"Yes Bella sweetheart, yes." Sam said softly, his eyes filled with a brotherly pain. Jacob whimpered behind me as his frame shook. I blew out a shakey breath and jumped up, letting out a snarl.

"No, no war, I'm gonna fix this." I hissed menacingly, half from rage half from the imense pain. I limped over to the door and outside, ignoring Jacob although it killed me to do so. I phased after I cleared the stairs, bolting towards the Cullen houshold. The brush crashed under my feet as I entered the beautiful yard where I would watch the Cullen boys play football those Sunday afternoons. I let out a ragged cry, accidentally getting the attention of Alice who then informed everyone else. Esme ran outside and gasped when she saw me, though I knew she could barely make out my form from the surrounding darkness.

"Bella?" She questioned as everybody else kept their eyes locked on me, I whined pitifully. "Bella, where is Edward?" The pain in every one of their eyes tore me apart from the inside out. I collapsed again as my leg gave out on me, Carslile ran over to me.

"Alice, get some clothes, we won't get anything out of her unless she's human." Carslile said softly as Alice darted off while he sat by me. Alice was back in seconds, Carslile stepping away from me as I struggled to stand so I could get into the woods so Alice could help me. After I was safely in the gloom, I phased back, Alice slipping on the sweatpants and shirt swiftly to not cause me any pain. She picked me up, ignoring my heat and I her cold as she stepped lightly back into the moonlight. I took another deep shakey breath and began.

"He went rouge," I stopped due to the simultanious gasps and hisses. "he broke the treaty for the second time and I went to give him a piece of my mind. He got really mad and he attacked me, shattering my leg in the process, that's why I collapsed. He took me to a clearing, tourtering me there before the pack showed up, he continued to tourter me in order to stop Jacob from getting to me because my pain is his now that we have imprinted on each other. He took off after Jacob managed to get through the haze of pain and make contact with Edward's forearm. Edward threw Jacob into a tree and ran, the pack following. What I'm trying to explain to you is that because of Edward's choices recently, he met his death an hour earlier at the hands of my pack. I also want you to know that Jacob nor I had any part in his demise and that my boys were only doing what they are here to do so do not take it out on them. We wish for peace, but if it comes down to a war we will fight." I finished with a small cry as Esme collapsed in grief, her shoulders shaking violently as she sobbed uncontrolably. Carslile looked like he was about to cry if he actually could. Roseali cried silentally as Emmet stood in shock, Jasper in the same condition. Alice, who had set me down, fell as she wailed. "I'm sorry." I only slightly limping now as I walked into the forest, shedding my clothes and tying them around my leg before I phased.

~*~

When I reached the treeline, I phased and dressed, my leg now fully healed. Jacob ran outside as soon as I stepped from the black gloom.

"Good God Bella, don't _do _that! You..." Jacob trailed off as the pain in his eyes made the pain I had seen in the Cullen's eyes look like nothing.

"Jake, I'm so sorry, but I had to make it right." I walked around him ant towards First Beach.


End file.
